OS - Secret
by Tsurugi no Yuki
Summary: Yuuri à un petit secret que Victor aimerait bien savoir mais qu'est-ce-que Yuuri pourrais bien cacher à Victor.


Titre : Secret

Anime : Yuri On Ice

Réalisateur : Sayo Yamamoto

Scénariste : Mitsuro Kubo

Type de Fiction : Amour, gloire et beauté… non je plaisante c'est plus de la Romance.

Couple : Victuuri/Viktuuri et bien d'autres.

Chapitre : 1/1 – Un OS

Attention : Il s'agit d'une histoire HxH, il n'y aura pas de citron. Je m'excuse d'avance.

Résumé : Yuuri à un petit secret que Victor aimerait bien savoir mais qu'est-ce-que Yuuri pourrais bien cacher à Victor.

OS – Secret

Cela faisait une semaine que Yuuri et Victor étaient revenus de Barcelone pour Hasetsu. Yuuri avait gagné la médaille d'argent et avait demandé à Victor de rester à l'entrainer encore une année de plus. Ce dernier accepta les étoiles dans les yeux.

Ce que Yuuri ne savait pas c'était que Victor avait commencer à tomber sous le charme de notre petit japonais, que ce soit le Yuuri avec les patins ou sans. Victor avait passé plus de huit mois avec le plus jeune à essayé de le connaître, à voir ses différentes expressions. C'est tout cela qui à fait succombé Victor.

Pourtant l'argenté avait sentis que Yuuri lui cachait quelque chose et ce dernier savait dissimuler les choses si c'est important et le cinq fois médaillés d'or qui d'habitude voulait savoir les secret de tout le monde et surtout ce de Yuuri, mais cette fois si il n'essaya pas de savoir. Il connaissait suffisamment Yuuri pour savoir que ce n'était pas quelque chose de mal.

Une deuxième semaine venait de passé, Victor avait remarqué que Yuuri passait plus de temps dans la salle de bain, ce qui inquiéta l'argenté qui avait peur que le brun ne se soit blesser. Le russe alla d'un pas tranquille mais avec une expression inquiète sur le visage qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain qui était encore occupé par le médaillé d'argent.

 **Yuuri ?** Victor avait frappé trois fois à la porte mais le nommé ne répondit pas.

Maintenant Victor était vraiment inquiet pour son patineur et donc il ouvrit la porte de manière violente. L'argenté vit que Yuuri était sous la douche voilà pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu frapper mais très vote Victor remarqua la longue chevelure brune qui arrivait aux niveaux des reins.

C'est alors que Victor doutait, étais-ce vraiment Yuuri ou bien était-ce quelqu'un d'autre ?

Alors que l'argenté ce posait la question, la personne à la longue chevelure avait sentis un regard dans son dos et se retourna pour voir son coach le regardant avec insistance.

 **Victor ?** Yuuri était trop surpris pour hurler ou dire autre chose.

 **Je savais que tu me cachais quelque chose…**

 **Je…** Yuuri baissa la tête et ne vit donc pas son homologue s'approcher.

 **Mais jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu me cacherais ça.** Victor prit une mèche de cheveux dans sa main la mettant en avant.

 **J-je suis désolé.** Dit-il toujours la tête baissé.

 **Que pourrais-tu faire pour te faire pardonné ?... AH ! Je sais !**

… Yuuri regarda ses pieds. Il se souvint qu'il était toujours nu et comme à son habitude, il se mit à rougir et il prit sa serviette pour la mettre autour de sa taille.

 **Tu vas me laisser les coiffer Yuuri mais avant va t'habiller.**

Yuuri sortit très vite allant dans sa chambre claquant la porte tout en rougissant. Tout en mettant son pyjama qui était constitué d'un t-shirt gris noir à manche courte et d'un vieux jogging de la même couleur.

 **Yuuri, je peux entrer ?** Demanda Victor qui était derrière la porte avec son air de bien heureux.

 **Hmm… Oui.** Yuuri était assis sur son lit la tête toujours baisser.

Victor avait contourné, Yuuri, il grimpa sur le lit pour se retrouver derrière le plus jeune. L'argenté demanda au corbeau de relever la tête pour ne pas qu'il ai mal à la nuque, ce dernier se redressa.

 **Yuuri, pourquoi m'avoir caché ça ?** L'argenté passa la brosse dans une première mèche de cheveux.

 **Je… pour te dire la vérité…** Que c'est dur de dire ce qu'il sait passé il y a des années avant.

 **Oui !**

 **C'était il y a longtemps.** Le corbeau respira un bon grand coup et il commença. **A l'école, j'avait été brimé par les autres enfants à cause d'une simple tradition familiale.**

 **Donc le faite que tu es les cheveux long c'est une tradition.**

 **Oui bien que j'aurais très bien pu les couper mais je n'en avait pas envie.**

 **Hmmm mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit à moi ? Après tout moi aussi j'ai eu les cheveux long.**

 **Je crois que je me suis habitué à cacher des choses.**

 **Maintenant que je le sais, tu n'auras plus à les cacher.**

Yuuri rougit légèrement et sourie, il aimait beaucoup Victor, peut-être beaucoup trop… non il en était sûr et cela depuis ce fameux jour en Chine après son Programme Libre. L'argenté sentait que Yuuri était perdu dans ses pensés et donc il continua à brosser les douces mèches de cheveux.

Une fois fini, Victor resta toujours derrière le corbeau qui lui se retourna pour se mettre face à l'argenté. L'argenté regardait le médaillé d'argent un peu trop se qui fit rougir Yuuri qui « d'instinct » baissa la tête.

Le cinq fois médaillé d'or reprit une mèche et la porta à ses lèvres l'embrassant tendrement, regardant Yuuri devenir de plus en plus rouge il pouvait presque voir la fumer sortir de ses oreilles ce qui le fit glousser.

Yuuri n'en pouvait plus de se sentir embarrasser alors il « attaqua » le plus vieux avec la plus puissante des armes les chatouilles. Le corbeau était en ce moment même assis sur les hanches de son ainé qui suppliait le plus jeune d'arrêter mais Yuuri n'arrêta pas.

Ce fut Victor qui arriva d'un coup de hanche à inverser leur position c'est-à-dire que le plus vieux était assis sur les hanches du plus jeune. Prenant conscience de leur position, ils s'arrêtaient de rire reprenant une respiration normal.

L'argenté se pencha de plus en plus embrassant le front puis les paupière que le médaillé d'argent avait fermé, Victor passa aux joues puis au coin des lèvres et enfin il l'embrassa. Le baisé était chaste, doux, c'était le deuxième baisé que Yuuri échangeait avec Victor et il l'apprécia tout autant que le premier. L'argenté du bout des doigts effleura les douce lèvre du plus jeune. Regardant avec une envie grandissante de les prendre de nouveau et d'approfondir l'échange mais avant il devait être sûr d'une chose concernant le corbeau.

 **Yuuri ?**

 **Hm ?**

 **Je** **veux** **savoir.**

 **Mes s-sentiment ?**

 **Oui.**

…Yuuri regarda ailleurs pendant quelques seconde tout en rougissant. Il ferma les yeux fortement et les rouvrit en regardant son ainé dans les yeux. **Je… Je t'aime.**

 **Moi aussi Yuuri, Je t'aime.**

Victor s'allongea à coté de Yuuri, ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, les mains de l'argenté jouait dans les longues mèches de cheveux du corbeau qui sous le traitement commença à somnoler.

 **Yuuri.**

 **Hm..**

 **On dors ensemble ?**

 **Oui !**

Yuuri s'installa sous les draps faisant de la place pour le plus vieux qui était heureux que pour une fois Yuuri le laisse dormir avec lui.


End file.
